


【哈利波特AU】为你钟情

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [50]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955620
Kudos: 1





	【哈利波特AU】为你钟情

全圆佑很庆幸自己把婚礼时间定在了下午，这样就能腾出时间清理被烧塌的帐篷、租借新的桌椅和餐具，再从麻瓜的西饼店尽量不惹人注意地搬回那个体格巨大、丑得可爱的巧克力蛙形婚礼蛋糕。他们平常各自忙于工作，见面机会稀少，难得的假期被装修新房和筹备婚礼满满占据，大量的意见交锋中逐渐变得疲惫敏感。婚礼前夜，权顺荣忍无可忍地爆发了，顺带点燃了整个婚礼场地。虽然全圆佑还有后备方案，这一切也够让他们心力交瘁了。好在金珉奎把平日里帮他看店的家养小精灵派遣了过来，利落的家事魔法减少了他们很多工作量。  
“呦！”权顺荣被猛地拍了一下肩膀，吓得差点把手里的一摞盘子跌碎在地上。宾客们来得真早，权顺荣想，特别是在他们手忙脚乱、又因晚上没睡几小时而头昏脑胀的时刻。  
“要结婚了怎么一副哭丧脸。”来人是权顺荣的同事莫里斯，他们两个人在预备役时期就多次交手，因此说话从来直截了当。他放下手里的礼盒，接过了权顺荣手里的盘子，像个麻瓜魔术师似的夸张挥舞起魔杖帮他摆到身旁的的桌子上，其中一只盘子偏离了路线，差点削掉蛙形蛋糕的双眼皮。权顺荣用半是好笑半是谴责的眼神看着他，最后没忍住还是笑了。对方也不好意思地乐了，拉开一把椅子坐下来。  
“那家护具厂停产了。队长为了换供应商的事头疼得很。”莫里斯若无其事地说。他毫不意外地听到了权顺荣的一句脏话。“我弄来了点存货，拆开看看。”  
“不错嘛，”权顺荣打开盒子在手臂上比划了一下，“圈子够大的。”  
“哎，”莫里斯压低声音说，“还是之前来看你比赛的那个吗。”  
“是啊。”权顺荣专心致志地把靴子带绑好，站起来踩了踩。谁也不知道他含糊其辞地在回答哪个问题。“别人呢？怎么就你一个。”  
“别扯别的，他看着斯斯文文的，背地里是不是暴力狂啊。”莫里斯神神秘秘地凑过来，半开玩笑地说。  
“什么乱七八糟的。”权顺荣嘟囔着，“我看上去像是被逼结婚的吗？”  
“都觉得你前程无量，英年早婚太意外了。”  
“都？” 权顺荣不爽地瞥了他一眼，“你们现在不八卦埃米尔有几个情人了，又拿我开刀。”他调整着小腿上的绑带，心想如果换了供应商，他一定要厂家调整一下这处的设计，发现对方没回答自己，抬头一看，本来在楼下安排酒杯的全圆佑已经上来了，两人正在寒暄。权顺荣只好把护具赶快拆下来，以免把裤腿压出褶子又要被全圆佑吐槽。  
我为什么要结婚。权顺荣突然想。

来参加的宾客并不多，大部分是两人读书时的共同朋友和权顺荣的同事。傲罗们出于安全考虑，礼貌地保持着对彼此生活的界限，平时连戒指或家族挂坠都不会带在身上。权顺荣甚至觉得，全圆佑请假说不定都用了个离谱的理由呢。像他这样知名度的选手，结婚这等大事必然要登上报纸，可是由于全圆佑工作的缘故什么也不会有，只会在熟悉他的选手中间小范围地流传。天黑前大部分宾客都离去了，毕竟他们各自有工作和家人要应对。选手们不在比赛季，大多悠闲地留了下来，就着那只无人问津的蛙形蛋糕开始谈论最近的球赛。其中一人还掏出了自己最新购置的麻瓜科技产品，笨拙地点按了几下，居然连上了电视台。十几人拥挤地端着酒围坐在一处，开始观看今天的直播。  
全圆佑站在门口送别了朋友们，也懒得回到屋顶的场地上去了。选手们有自己的世界，他也想在几个小时的喧闹后平静一会儿心神。这场婚礼他可谓相当落寞。家人一个也不出席，他甚至担心了很久是否会进行中收到大量吼叫信，幸运的是他们决裂得足够干净，大概以后不会再有任何联系了。和同事们的交情止步于下班到地下酒吧痛饮，散场后甚至都不会一起离开。他在学校里朋友有限，有很多因为各奔东西不再联系了。月亮渐渐升起来，他自己开了一瓶书房柜子里的酒，听着楼上权顺荣和朋友们时不时爆发的鼓掌和大笑自斟自饮。酒液流入杯子的一瞬间，自我怀疑的情绪随着弥散开的酒香渐渐升腾起来——这真的是一个好的决定吗？他对彼此的感情没有质疑，只是觉得这并不是一个最优选项。他的存在难免让权顺荣多了些顾虑，选择工作地点时不再随心所欲了。权顺荣的伤病很多，并且有愈演愈烈的趋势，但是休假时间更愿意回来找他而不是留在队伍所在地做治疗。自己做着一份真正“只活一天”的工作，很难像很多选手的家人一样抽出大量事件打理家事、全力辅助。和家人闹翻也不是一年两年了，但是他总担心权顺荣受到有口难言的影响。想着想着他意识到，自己今天喝了不少酒，已经不太清醒了，不如放弃这些乱作一团的念头，安心地继续喝个痛快。对了，权顺荣尽管充满了担忧，但完全对自己的父母隐瞒了他现在如此频繁喝酒的事实。这听上去像是一个出身体面人家的大小姐，青春貌美、事业有成，却和一个疯狂的醉汉私奔了一样可笑。他自嘲地想。

直播结束时天色已晚，权顺荣送走了队友们，便草草地整理了留在桌面上的残羹剩饭扔进街上的垃圾桶以免给新屋招来地精。他想全圆佑应该已经睡着了，因为最近几天实在是过于令人疲惫。我小时候梦想的婚礼不是这样的。权顺荣嘟了嘟嘴想。他十几岁时希望的结婚对象依然是全圆佑，但是那个婚礼应该是充满了欢笑和祝福的，而不是两个人都强打精神、强装笑脸迎来送往的。刚才闲聊时，尽管说话人满嘴蛋糕，发出的声音更像是“咕咕噜噜呜呜”而不是“这个队换了击球手，原先的击球手脊柱受伤退役了”，他还是觉得很丧气。这份工作钱多、年金高没错，可是不知哪天就会失业或者是丧命。如果自己真的年纪轻轻折断了背瘫痪在床，那么全圆佑一定是在拼命挣钱来付医疗费而不是在我身边照顾我。再说，谁先死了还不一定呢！他嘲讽地想。而那时他远在千里之外，全圆佑的讣告也一定是在报纸上看到才知道。  
真没劲。权顺荣拖拉着脚步进了屋，在一片黑暗中认出了沙发上蜷成一团的全圆佑。他没好气但轻手轻脚地把喝了一半的酒放回柜子，倒掉烟灰缸，再慢慢坐到沙发扶手上看着睡得并不踏实的全圆佑。怕他睡在这里冷得第二天打喷嚏，又有点舍不得叫醒他。犹豫的功夫也顺手抓过桌上的杯子喝了一口，立马辣得扭曲了表情、倒吸一口气。  
“怎么……”全圆佑一把抓过头下的魔杖，紧张地坐起来看着他。  
“能有什么事。”权顺荣倒被他逗笑了。他看起来不像是睡觉被吵醒了，而是背后出现了一条恶龙似的。  
夜间后院的花香变得格外浓郁，尤其是在屋顶的大量装饰用花还没拆掉的情况下。温热的风从云间降落，暖呼呼地吹了进来。  
“今天玩得高兴吗？”全圆佑靠在他身上，轻轻地把他的手抓过来抱进怀里。“还挺热闹的。”  
“还行吧，”权顺荣叹了口气，“比赛休息的时间他们一直在谈论一个挺有名的选手。他脊柱受伤了，才二十出头就退役了。”  
“你不想打了随时回家。”全圆佑打了个呵欠，“健康就行。”  
“你呢？”权顺荣指了指酒杯。  
全圆佑沉默了一会儿，“睡觉吧，明天我得上班了。”  
权顺荣这才想起来，全圆佑的假期都在筹备期间用光了。他极不情愿地抽出了手，一扭身钻进全圆佑怀里，长长地叹了一口气，“太可恨了。”  
“工作嘛。”全圆佑拍了拍他肩膀，一把把他抱了起来，“结婚快乐，我的爱人。”

权顺荣醒来时已经是转天中午，那一口酒的后劲十足，头痛让他忍不住躺了好久才起身。全圆佑已经走了，留下一张字迹草草的纸条，说是有紧急案件要出国追击，案件结束后再联系他。平时权顺荣人在比赛途中，很少收到这样告知他自己今天在做什么的讯息，竟然感到了一丝新奇。曾经他没觉得全圆佑的空位十分明显，可是休假在家的现在，全圆佑的离去让他觉得难以忍受。他喝了杯果汁，溜溜达达地到对角巷吃了顿午餐，听着身边的食客激烈地讨论社会新闻。很多年轻的运动员在奔赴比赛的途中被杀死并挖出了心脏，帐篷里鲜血遍地，凶手不知所踪。案件发生在多个国家，场景相似，恐怕是一人所为。黑魔法的痕迹明显，魔法部已经派出了精锐队伍前去追踪。他痛苦地想，全圆佑或许就是这所谓精锐队伍当中的一员、甚至领导者。除了沉默地等待，他什么也不能做。  
沉默在第七天被打破了。报纸上登出了新闻，前往北非一线追凶的小队中六人返回了英国，一无所获；一人失踪，尚未找到下落。直到晚上全圆佑也没有回家或者发回任何信息，他觉得自己的心紧紧地提了起来，却又顽强地安慰着自己、寻求着希望。权顺荣躺在床上，满脑子都是各种血腥恐怖的想象，直到凌晨才在错杂的噩梦中勉强睡去。清晨他迅速从床上跳起来赶往魔法部，试图寻出一点究竟。

魔法部的大厅里一片嘈杂，上班的职员和前来办事的巫师挤作一团。他犹豫着走到前台，一位神色冷漠的女巫把表格和羽毛笔丢给他，他就在“事由”一栏写下“查询家人下落”。女巫对着他的理由长久地出神，听取了他的几句解释，便把表格塞进了抽屉，表示案件进度不会对任何外部人士公布。  
“是我的丈夫啊。”权顺荣绝望地恳求，“我只想知道他是不是活着。”  
办事员无视了他的请求，从窗口里探出手臂，把羽毛笔和表格塞给了他身后一位年老的女巫。女巫用怜悯的眼神看着踉踉跄跄走到一旁的权顺荣，长长地叹了口气。  
权顺荣慢慢地走开了。人流滚滚地涌动，每个人都有自己的事情要做。他现在却不知道自己该去哪里好了——回家吗？每一间房间都有全圆佑的痕迹，让他陷入难以停止的恐怖。提前结束休假吗？一阵强风或许都能让他从扫帚上坠落。他觉得浑身又僵又冷，嘴唇也忍不住颤抖起来。就在这时，有人一把拖住了他的手臂。  
“是圆佑的爱人吧。”对方拉着他幻影移形到了魔法部后身的咖啡店里。权顺荣猜想他或许是全圆佑较为亲近的同事，才能一眼认出他。“他到北非去了，回来的人说他刚到沙漠边缘就消失了。已经有人去那片区域搜索了，但是希望渺茫。这是违规的，但我没法看到你而不告诉你。”  
权顺荣喃喃地说了声“怎么可能”，随后赶快保证“我不会说出去”。其实他连对方的脸也没看清，对方就迅速消失了。

这是全圆佑深陷沙漠区域的第十三天。他的头发里、嘴里、衣服里都充满了细碎到无法抖落的沙砾，但他不敢使用任何魔法。他不知为何踏入了这里，随后感受到这里会放大任何的魔法波动。他相当确定他的追捕对象就藏身于此，但没想到他也跟着进入了这片隐蔽的魔法空间。深夜的寒冷和白天的干渴让他痛苦不堪，不能使用魔法的情况下他只能举着魔杖缓慢搜索。今天他实在是没有张开眼睛的力气，或许下一秒钟就会永远地沉睡过去。

权顺荣一进门就跌坐在地上，靠着鞋柜呆滞地哭了。尽管他知道有一天他们会分别，他们两个的工作都会让这个期限来得更早，但是他没想到可以这么早。他们才二十出头，刚刚结婚，买下新的房子却没住上几天。全圆佑就这样不知死活地消失了，如果不是碰巧遇到他的同事或许他都不知道全圆佑消失在了什么地方。他甚至没法放声大哭，就只是像个损坏了的水龙头，眼泪断断续续地无声流下来。“希望渺茫”四个字足够含蓄，但是他也参透了其中意味。或许他到死也不会知道全圆佑去了哪里，是如何孤独凄惨地死去的。

权顺荣已经记不清这是他前往魔法部后的第几天了。报纸和电视上不再有任何关于这桩案件的消息，没有新的类似凶案发生。假期还剩下一个星期，他不知道要怎么打发，甚至不知道自己要不要回去。他坐在地板上，对着全圆佑书房里的手册、笔记本和仪器长久地出神，一股强烈而微妙的恨意升腾起来。是这份工作夺走了他。可是全圆佑选这份工作只不过是因为爱上了他，想和他一起生活。这样说来，他也是杀死全圆佑的罪魁祸首之一了。他已经被起初的不安和恐惧折磨得疲惫，像是一根长久紧绷的橡皮筋，在反复过度的拉扯中变得松弛。绝望从脚跟到头顶，像是涌起的潮湿雾气，将他沉默地吞噬。那张最后的纸条被他反复阅读、揉皱，最后孤单地躺在它起初被写下的餐桌上。门廊上发出一阵细细簌簌的响声，他短暂地回到了现实里，想起今天是收水费的日子。  
全圆佑站在鞋柜旁边，眼神放空地看着他，嘴轻轻地动了动，但是没有发出什么有效的话音。他的头发看上去干枯蓬乱，后脑明显地塌下去了一部分。脸上一片细细碎碎的伤口，浑身散发出药物的呛人气味。权顺荣踉跄着跑过去，一把抱住了他。全圆佑的身体僵僵冷冷，像是刚从地狱里回来。但是全圆佑很快地用更大的力气抱紧了他，他们的胸骨和肋骨紧贴在一起，权顺荣感受到了压迫的疼痛。全圆佑的手臂几乎要嵌进他的后背里，头无力地垂在了他的肩膀上。烟草燃尽的焦糊，药水的刺鼻味道，一点淡淡的酒味和血液凝固的气味混作一团，连同过于用力拥抱造成的疼痛紧紧包围了权顺荣。全圆佑回来了。他想。无论全圆佑选择做什么，他都不介意了，他站在自己面前，就已经是最大的奢侈。所有的恐惧和不安猛地落地了，与其说是感到幸福，不如说是极度紧绷之后的解脱感和无力感，以及绝望感突然消失后的一片空白。随后他意识到全圆佑在发抖，在压抑着哭声，眼泪像是岩浆一样滴落到他的脖子上，迅速烧出一道刺痛他心脏的伤口。  
“他想砸碎我的头……”全圆佑的眼泪大颗大颗地滚下来，眼神充满了惊惧和绝望，“一个人也没有……魔杖不见了……”  
他不知道要说什么了。全圆佑一定是孤单地战斗了很久才逃离了险境。他这才注意到，全圆佑的头发被人为剃掉了一片，一块药水浸泡过的暗绿色纱布贴在那个位置，透出铁锈色的血迹。  
“我好害怕……”全圆佑孩子一样紧紧地抓着权顺荣的手不放，眼神空空荡荡，像是又回到了那片绝望的地狱里。  
“没事了。”权顺荣安抚地伸出自己颤抖的手，轻轻盖在全圆佑剧烈抖动着的右手上，“这里没有人能伤害你了。”

权顺荣如愿申请到了旁听审判的席位，和全圆佑一起前往威森加摩。他的执照被吊销了，因为在办案中违规使用了不可饶恕咒。庭审中他得以通过全圆佑的记忆，看到了完整的故事。他和罪犯长久地隐匿在沙漠里，最终罪犯无法忍耐干渴，在前往绿洲的路上被全圆佑一眼发现。全圆佑的魔杖被黑魔法击穿的同时打飞了对手的魔杖，随后人高马大的罪犯一把将全圆佑按倒在地，卡住了他的脖颈。全圆佑的脸以肉眼可见的速度变得紫红，罪犯犹嫌不足地扯着他的头发将他的头狠狠砸向地面。旁听席上发出一片惊恐的吸气声和议论声，法官不得不大喊肃静。全圆佑在猛烈的冲击和窒息中地停止了挣扎，罪犯大喘着粗气放开了手，想抓回自己魔杖的一瞬间，全圆佑突然抬起手放出了一道绿光。罪犯沉重的身躯倒在地上，扬起一片巨大的烟尘。全圆佑呛咳着支撑起身体，血从他的发尖滴落在沙地上。被告席上的全圆佑神色平静，好像那段记忆事不关己，不过是一场虚假的老套电影，已经在尘封的影院里放映过无数次。权顺荣这才理解了第一天回来时全圆佑痛哭中破碎话语的意义，心脏缓慢地绞痛起来。

审判的结果没有太多意外，全圆佑能拿回执照，只是会在办案事故上被记上一笔。他不是第一个、也不是最后一个在危机时刻使用不可饶恕咒的傲罗，这场审判不过是例行公事。走出魔法部时权顺荣握紧了全圆佑的手，全圆佑故作轻松地对他笑了笑。  
“那个黑巫师读了我的心。”全圆佑低声说。马路上充满了车声和话语声，权顺荣凑近了一点才听清。  
“他说、他也有家人。”全圆佑慢慢地回忆，“他好像看到了我在想你。”  
权顺荣不知道该如何作答。  
“我从不知道我不用魔杖也能使用如此恶毒的咒语。”  
“你怕我成为下一个被杀的人。你在保护我，保护所有人。”权顺荣安慰道，“人都有迫不得已。”  
“执照没了，我们倒能好好做一点正常新婚情侣的活动了。”全圆佑回握他的手，“去旅行、买买东西什么的。”

一年之后权顺荣递交辞职信的时刻，他突然想起了他们走出魔法部的那个上午。天气很晴朗，全圆佑的手凉冰冰的，像是久病初愈的人。这件事或许是他辞职的助力之一，或者他只不过希望更多地见面、更多地呆在一起，或者让全圆佑刚刚逃离死亡阴影的笼罩后可以有一个安心痛哭的对象。全圆佑没有再那样大声痛哭过了，权顺荣也不再思考选择是好是坏，因为只是在他身边就足够了。


End file.
